


Girl Meets "It" 2

by Monica_Rambeau



Series: Rilaya-verse [12]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Episode: s07e03, F/F, Rilaya, college level romantic shenanigans, girl meets world - Freeform, gmw, just love, no smut though, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Rambeau/pseuds/Monica_Rambeau
Summary: Next, on an all-new Girl Meets World:A crazy night leaves Riley and Maya unsure of where they stand. Can they find their way back together before too much damage is done?(or: Not quite as angsty as that makes it sound...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh snap, my dudes! More college times! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Facing her mirror, sitting at her desk, Riley took an extremely slow and deliberate stroke with her eyeliner, creating the most subtle possible shading.

Behind her, Maya tapped her booted foot impatiently on the floor, alternating between the night sky out their window and the back of her girlfriend’s head.

The motion finally complete, Maya flopped her arms in relief, beginning to turn for the door before Riley began yet another exaggerated, agonizingly slow application.

“Ok, I’m leaving without you!”

The blonde bolted toward the door before being called back by her unmoved girlfriend.

“Wait! How am I supposed to find this party without you?”

Maya turned, annoyed.

“It’s in Zay and Lucas’ room! It’s literally one floor above us! How could you _possibly_ get lost on the way there?!”

Riley smiled, zipping up her makeup bag.

“I can’t, but it stalled you long enough for me to finish!”

Maya was about to launch into a frustrated rant when her girlfriend finally turned to face her, the incredibly subtle accentuations on her face enhancing her natural beauty to a level that the blonde was unprepared for. She simply stared, mouth slightly open.

Riley giggled at the sight.

“Worth the wait?” She teased.

Maya, transfixed, walked up to her, shaking her head with disbelief.

“You are… so beautiful, Riley.”

The taller girl’s eyes softened, a smile of full contentment melting onto her face as she stared into Maya’s eyes. She raised her fingers to the shorter girl’s chin.

“So are you, Peaches.”

The girls needed no encouragement closing the gap between their lips for a soft, sweet kiss. But after a moment the kiss changed, intensifying in heat, reveling in the familiar joy of such euphoric contact while burning with the longing for more. It was a new kind of kiss, and when they separated neither girl opened their eyes, still breathing in the intoxicating breath of the other.

After a moment of powerful silence, Riley spoke.

“I’m ready,” she whispered.

Maya’s breath caught, not with surprise but with excitement.

“So am I,” she replied, her eyes finally meeting her soulmates’.

“Really?” Riley asked softly, eagerly.

Maya snatched a quick, lingering kiss, only serving to accelerate her breathing.

“ _So_ ready, Riley.” She arched her eyebrows just a bit. “Are _you_ sure?”

Riley, mouth parted just a bit, leaned down until her forehead met Maya’s.

“I want to make love to you, Maya.” She barely spoke against the blonde’s lips.

Maya was only able to meet Riley’s eyes for a second before her legs gave out.

“Whoop!” Riley yelped, giggling as she caught Maya in her arms. “Are you ok?”

Maya’s head snapped up, less than an inch from Riley’s, her hands cupping the brunette’s cheeks as she held her up.

“I have literally never been better.”

They kissed again, a layer of hunger added to their new brand of embrace, hands gripping and exploring with desperation. Riley exerted a tremendous amount of willpower in pulling back.

“Whoa, whoa! Not right now, ok?”

Maya stared at her as if she’d been physically wounded.

“It’s just… I want our first time to be special. Maybe we can go away this weekend? Somewhere with candles, rose petals, soft music…”

Maya’s eyes remained as wide as dinner plates.

“Riles, I will go kidnap a string quartet right now...!”

Riley smiled, brushing her cheek and leaning in with a loving smile.

“Please? Just a few days?”

Maya was no match for it, sighing deeply and smiling herself.

“Whatever you want.”

“Great!” Riley squealed, grabbing Maya’s hand and heading out the door. “Then let’s go party!”

“Ok, but take it easy. Remember what happened at Missy’s house in senior year. I don’t wanna have to carry you home in a bucket.”

Riley turned as they left.

“Peaches, that was last year! I’m a college woman now, and I know how to handle my hooch!”

Maya stifled her laugher as best she could.

“Besides, it’s just a little dorm room party. What’s the worst that can happen?”

\-----

Maya slowly, painfully opened her eyes against the violent assault of the sunbeams pressing into the room through their curtains. She quickly shut them again, moaning and lifting her head slightly. She let out a guttural grunt, as this motion resulted in a piercing pain in her head. Much more slowly, much more carefully, she propped herself up on her elbows, finally risking the opening of a single eye.

This brave step left her dizzy and more than a little nauseous. She turned to her side to see the bare back of a woman lying in bed next to her, brunette hair tangled and splayed in every possible direction.

Prompted by the state of dress her companion was in, the blonde raised the blanket that sat snuggly under her arms, confirming that she was, indeed, also naked. She scrunched up her face nervously as she leaned over.

“Please be Riley, please be Riley, please be Riley…”

A poke in the back prompted her girlfriend to turn over quickly, a move she immediately regretted as she was greeted with the same splitting pain that Maya had experienced.

“Morning, sunshine,” Maya managed, her voice raspy and dry.

Riley sat up carefully, blanket covering her.

“Wh… Maya, oh my god, my head.”

“Just wait ‘til the stomach kicks in. That’s the really good part.”

Riley cautiously opened her eyes, noticing both girl’s lack of pajamas. Her tired eyes grew suddenly wide.

“Peaches…?”

“Yeah, honey?”

“What happened last night?”

Maya took a more careful look around the room, her own eyes widening at the sight.

“I have no idea, Riles…”

Riley looked too, finding their room absolutely covered with clothes that had clearly been strewn off messily and hurriedly. A bra hung from the light fixture.

“… but I can take a guess…”

(Cue Intro)


	2. Chapter 2

Their blanket tucked tightly under their shoulders, the girlfriends looked at each other with shock and more than a little discomfort.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Riley asked, hopefully.

Maya leaned forward, gently rubbing her temples as she closed her eyes.

“Ugh… I remember getting to the guys’ party…” she recounted, unsteady, “Then… beer pong, maybe? Cups were involved, I’ve got that much…”

Riley’s breathing sped up as she pushed through her hangover to get a good panic going.

“Oh my god, Maya, me neither! I can’t remember a thing except apple pie!”

“Apple pie?”

“SOMEONE SPIKED THE APPLE PIE!” Riley yelled, instantly regretting it as she gripped her head.

The girls wobbled, sick, for a moment.

“Maya… did we have…” she looked at her girlfriend with a level of alarm that frightened the blonde. “Did we have sex last night?”

Maya took a moment to look at the clothes around their room again.

“I… I dunno, honey. I can’t remember, but… it doesn’t look _un_ likely.”

Riley’s head fell into her hands, wide eyes peeking through the fingers. Maya smirked and put a hand on her bare back.

“But hey, the first time’s supposed to be awkward, right? So at least we won’t remember that!”

Maya chuckled as the brunette turned her head, angrily.

“This is a joke to you?”

Taken aback, Maya raised her hands.

“No! I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’d be nice to remember it, but…” she shrugged, “I can think of worse people to hook up with while we’re wasted!” She offered a smile as an olive branch.

It was not accepted.

“Maya!” Riley shouted as she got out of bed, carefully wrapping the sheet around herself so that nothing showed. Maya chuckled a bit at the effort.

“Riles, I’ve seen you naked before. No need for the mummy act.”

Riley, still angry, blushed a bit.

“Yes, but not, y’know…” She brought her voice down low. “… post-deflowering!”

Another laugh escaped Maya’s lips before she could stop it, only adding to her girlfriend’s ire.

“Honey, c’mon… you have to admit, this is a _little_ funny…”

The tears beginning to well in Riley’s eyes confirmed that she did not, leading Maya’s face to drop like a stone.

“I lost my virginity last night, and I can’t even remember it! This was supposed to be special, and now… I can’t even remember!”

Maya hurried around the bed to hold and comfort her girl, sheet similarly tucked strategically around her.

“Hey, listen…” Maya perked up, “Maybe we didn’t even do it!”

Riley looked at her, confused.

“Seriously, our only evidence is that we’re naked. I’ll bet we just came home and passed out!”

Riley moved her eyes around the mess in their room, then back to Maya with an incredulous glare.

“Maybe we were really eager to get some sleep?”

Maya arched her eyebrows as her girlfriend’s face grew firm with resolve.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.”

A few shaky moments later, the girls were dressed in sweats and knocking on a door. A bleary-eyed but smiling Zay opened it, still clad in pajama pants and a large Dallas Cowboys jersey.

“Well, well… if it isn’t the exhibitionists! Y’know, you left without collecting your tips last night.”

A dark frown greeted Maya as she cautiously turned to face Riley.

“Ok, I admit… not a great start.”

If the girls’ room was disheveled, the boys’ was destroyed, cans, food and clothes covering nearly every inch of the dorm. The curtains were half drawn, illuminating Zay’s pile of sheets and blankets and Lucas’ immaculately made bed.

“No hangover for Ranger Rick, I take it?” Maya asked as they all sat down.

“Girl, you know that boy hasn’t touched a drop since that thing in freshman year.”

Riley allowed herself a small, proud smile.

“He had an early class. A scheduling mistake which the Zay-man shall never make.”

Riley straightened up, fighting through a small wave of nausea to regain some dignity.

“So, we’re… a little fuzzy on what happened last night.”

Zay grasped his chest.

“Shocked! I’m shocked, I say!” A massive grin followed the words out of his mouth.

“That bad, huh?” Maya asked, wincing.

Zay leaned forward, clearly eager to relate the story.

“You two began the evening with a spirited game of beer pong, holding hands and stealing little pecks here and there… then Andre came in with the apple pie shots…”

The girls’ eyes grew wide, turning to face each other.

“I KNEW someone spiked the pie!”

“Yeah,” Zay chuckled, “you started saying that a lot after your fifth shot of the stuff. After the seventh you two started putting on a bit of a show for our guests.” He raised an eyebrow. “Are you guys always that hot for each other and you just keep a lid on it for us? Because that PDA had some PDA in its’ PDA.”

The women in front of him could have been mistaken for radishes at that point.

“Ok, so we were making out…” Maya attempted, unsure. “That still doesn’t mean that we were planning on anything else when we got home!”

Zay laughed loud.

“Oh, sweetie… you made it pretty clear to the entire party what your intentions were!”

Maya attempted to convey the phrase ‘Stop talking or I will pull your lungs out of your nostrils’ with her eyes. She was unsuccessful as Zay continued.

“About a minute before the two of you rushed out of the room, you announced that you were going to ‘blank the blank out of your girlfriend’s blank’ and everyone should be jealous of all the ‘blanking blank’ you’d be doing.”

They stared at him, shocked but also confused.

“This story is censored to protect the innocent.” He gestured to a fiercely blushing Riley before pondering. “Although, after last night, I’m betting slightly less innocent, no?”

Riley rose and stormed out of the room. Maya rose to follow her, shooting a death glare at her friend.

“Thanks a lot, Babineaux! Couldn’t you see she was upset?”

Zay’s face dropped as Maya rushed after Riley.

“Hey, I didn’t mean—“ His apology was interrupted by the slamming of his door.

Riley burst into her room and began frantically collecting the clothes strewn about the space. A moment later Maya entered, concern covering her face.

“Hey, honey, are you—“

“I don’t really wanna talk right now, Maya, ok?” Riley spat out, undeterred from her task.

Maya bristled at the response, a frown growing on her own face.

“No, y’know what? Not ok. Listen, I know this isn’t ideal, but I really don’t understand why you’re—“

“Of course you don’t understand, Maya!” Riley finally stopped and stared at the blonde. “You _remember_ your first ti—“

As aggravated as she was, Riley willed herself to stop before she finished her sentence. It wasn’t enough, however, and Maya’s expression confirmed that the shot still landed. Riley softened slightly, the crease remaining in her brow.

“I’m—I’m sorry, Maya. It’s just…” She looked down. “You and me, our first time… it was really important to me.”

Maya looked at Riley with wounded eyes.

“And you don’t think it was to _me_?”

“Well, you’re sure not acting like it was!”

Both equally startled by the words in the air, the girls stood frozen for a long moment before Riley grabbed her books from the desk.

“I… I have to get to class.”

With that she left, a shaken Maya still standing in the center of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Isadora Smackle, Biology Professor, sat behind her desk diligently grading a series of papers with a growing disgust on her face. Beside her sat a series of red pens. When the one that she was currently using ran out of ink, she tossed it into a wastebasket beside her desk before picking up a fresh one and continuing her task. She was undeterred by a knock at the door.

“Office hours are posted on the door,” she hollered, not looking up.

The door opened regardless, and a shaky looking Riley Matthews entered, eliciting a look and smile from her friend.

“Ah, Riley! Welcome to my office! It is exactly 14 square inches larger than Farkle’s,” she boasted.

Riley attempted a smile, taking in the wall of credentials hanging behind the shorter woman’s desk. A moment of silence prompted Smackle to speak again.

“If you’re here to beg on behalf of Zay, tell him that coating his entreaties in a prettier package will not sway me to change his grade.”

Riley smiled at the compliment once her hungover mind managed to untangle it from that web of words.

“No, no… I’m… can we talk for a minute, Smackle?”

Isadora gestured to the chair in front of her desk, which Riley gratefully accepted.

“Ah, I see. It’s to be ‘girl talk,’ is it?” Smackle removed her glasses with a flourish. “Very well, I’ll start: Since our engagement, Farkle’s technique of intercourse has evolved to incorporate elements of—“

“NO, Smackle!” Riley raised her arms desperately, causing her to wince in nausea. “Not… do you mind if I go first? I actually have a problem that I could use your help with…”

Smackle furrowed her brow in genuine concern.

“Alright, Riley. What’s wrong?”

Suddenly on the spot, Riley rubbed her arm and looked around the room, settling on the wall of diplomas.

“You have a degree in neurology, right?”

Smackle looked confused for a moment before turning around, tracing her own framed papers with her finger before landing on one in the corner.

“Oh yes! I always forget about that one. I had a free weekend in junior year.”

Riley shook off her mild astonishment.

“Well… let’s say that… _someone_ had forgotten something, something important, after a night of drinking. Would it be possible for that person to somehow… get those memories back?”

Smackle squinted at Riley for a moment, clearly deducing.

“Maya finally popped your cherry, huh?” She offered, matter-of-factly.

Riley blustered with shock and indignation for an instant, before collapsing back into the chair, exhausted and disheartened.

“Maybe…?” She shrugged, genuinely unsure.

Her friend nodded with purpose and determination, slapping her hand on her desk, eliciting another pained wince from Riley.

“Fear not, Riley! You have come to the right genius! You’ll remember the events of last night or die trying!”

Riley smiled for a moment before cocking her head at the last comment. Undeterred, Smackle continued.

“There are several schools of thought regarding memory reclamation. The most popular technique is to reenter the state that you were in when you may have formed the shallow memories that you are attempting to reclaim…”

Riley thought for a moment about drinking apple pie shots. She immediately grabbed Smackle’s wastebasket, vomiting into it.

Smackle stood frozen.

“Or… we could try something else…”

\-----

Hair tied back in a tight ponytail, eyes narrow and focused, Maya pounded over and over on a large blue punching bag in the fitness center. Sweat rolled down her face, but her frustration would not relent enough for her to even wipe her brow.

Walking by the open room, Lucas stopped when he heard Maya’s loud, angry grunts, observing her letting loose on the bag. He smiled cautiously as he approached her from behind.

“Hey, Ma—“

He was interrupted by a swift and unthinking punch to the stomach.

“Oh, god, Lucas! Are you OK?” Maya reached out for her friend, doubled over in pain.

“Yup,” he managed, forcing a smile with one eye open. “Pretty sure I didn’t need that kidney anyway.”

They both chuckled as he rose, Maya brushing aside her sweat and errant hairs.

“And what, exactly,” Lucas spoke after one last cough, “did this bag do to you?”

The shroud returned to Maya’s face as she rolled her eyes and returned to her task.

“Just… working some stuff out…”

Lucas shrugged, walking carefully around to hold the bag for the blonde boxer.

“Seems a healthier way than most.”

She smirked, punching harder.

“Gotta admit,” Lucan continued, “I’m surprised you have the energy for all this after last night.”

She stopped, shooting daggers at her spotter.

“Whoa, no! I mean, not… you were just pretty drunk, is all. I didn’t think we’d see you out and about until sundown.”

Maya tilted her head and continued punching.

“Yeah, well… I couldn’t just stay in the room.”

“Anything you wanna talk about?”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Or, I mean, you could just hit me again, but I’m not sure how much that’d help.”

She added a sly smirk to her expression.

“You’d be surprised.”

Lucas smiled at that as Maya stopped punching, looking down to think.

“Lucas… what was your first time like?”

The cowboy was a bit taken aback by the question.

“My first time…?” he prodded.

“Eating pancakes! What do you think?”

Lucas blushed at the retort, quickly steading himself. He thought for a moment.

“Ok, but you can’t tell Riley.”

Maya furrowed her brow at that.

“No promises…”

Lucas sighed.

“Missy Bradford. Junior year.”

Maya stopped punching, her mouth hanging open with shock.

“Aw, Lucas! Gross! Now I’ve gotta wash the bag!”

“You’re supposed to do that anyway,” he shot back.

“Dude, seriously? Missy?”

He shrugged, a bit embarrassed.

“She, uh… launched another sneak attack and, well, Riley wasn’t around to put her finger in my nose.”

Maya smiled briefly at the memory before arching her eyebrows back at Lucas, almost in sympathy.

“How was it?” She asked, bluntly.

Lucas chuckled.

“Y’know, honestly, I don’t really remember. The truth is that I… well, I didn’t like Missy very much, and… I dunno, I don’t think it meant a lot to either of us. We barely even talked again before graduation.”

Maya nodded, frowning a bit. She lifted her head again.

“Man, and I was sure that it was Cassie…”

Lucas seemed to light up at the mention of the name before his smile dimmed.

“Well, yeah. When we got together… I mean, we waited a while but, yeah, we had sex. Now THAT is a night I’ll never forget.”

Maya looked at Lucas, quizzically, as he reminisced. She started punching the bag again, breaking him from his daze, as she worked up the courage for her next question.

“Did… was it a problem for you guys? That your first time together wasn’t _your_ first time?”

Lucas thought for a moment before smiling softly.

“Not really. In my head, it _was_ my first time.”

Maya stopped again, eyeing her friend with a confused expression.

“Look, Maya… the first time you have sex, that’s just… something that you do, something that happens. But the first time that you make love? That you really connect with someone?” He smiled again, a smile that Maya had only seen him give to one girl. “That’s what you remember forever. That’s the one that changes you.”

Maya smiled, warmed by the relief that his words provided in her heart. She looked up to see him smiling as well, bracing up against the bag in invitation. She began punching again.

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out for you guys,” she said suddenly, her eyes on the bag. “You were really great together.”

Lucas arched his eyebrows in appreciation.

“Thanks, Maya. Hey…” He stood back from the bag, prompting Maya to stop. “Do you… do you think I’m ever gonna find that again? I mean, someone who loves me like that?”

Maya’s mind seemed to fly off, unbidden, bringing back a knowing smile to her face. She walked over and rested a gloved hand on his shoulder.

“Huckleberry… I guarantee it.”


	4. Chapter 4

Smackle walked out of the science lab, white coat on, removing a pair of rubber gloves. A small whisp of smoke followed her into the hallway.

“Attempt 13: Failure. Looks like electro-neuron stimulation isn’t the solution, either.”

Riley stepped out, her hair lightly smoking and standing perfectly on end all around her head.

“I dunno… I think my hangover’s gone, at least… along with my ability to see the color orange…”

Smackle flopped down on a bench, defeated.

“Riley, I’m sorry… but it seems that science has failed us. I’m afraid we may not be able to retrieve your memories from last night.”

The brunette, casually attempting to calm her hair down, sat beside her.

“Yeah… I figured it was a long shot. Thanks for trying.”

The two sat for a moment, silently. Apropos of nothing, Riley began to squirm and blush as she attempted to speak.

“Smackle, can I… Can I ask you a personal question?”

Smackle looked up, rubbing her own cheek.

“Camel lard. It opens the pores like crazy and keeps it silky smooth.”

“N-no…” Riley stuttered before regaining her footing. She sighed deeply. “What was your first time with Farkle like?”

Smackle raised her eyebrows, a bit surprised at the question.

“Oh… well…” She briefly looked Riley in the eyes, relaxing a bit. “Scary, at first. I mean, I wanted to be with Farkle so badly, but I’d… never been that vulnerable, that… close with anyone before, ever. It was… a frightening prospect, to say the least.”

Riley nodded, commiserating. Her frayed hair swayed behind her.

“But… I felt safer with Farkle than I’d ever even imagined that I could feel. Even though it was scary… with him, it was also wonderful.”

Riley smiled, happy for her friends, but also for herself.

“Thanks, Isadora. You really helped me a lot.”

Smackle looked to Riley, confused.

“But… I failed.”

Riley opened her arms, inviting Smackle for a hug. The smaller girl smiled and warmly accepted.

“Not even a little bit.”

\-----

Her hair finally tamed, Riley brought her key from her pocket, preparing to enter her dorm room. She took a bit longer than usual, partially out of exhaustion, and partially in preparation for the kind of reception she’d receive after the morning’s confrontation.

Nothing could have prepared her, however, for the sight that met her eyes upon entering.

The lights were off, but the room held a warm, golden glow thanks to the dozens of candles lit in every corner. The bed was immaculately made and absolutely covered in rose petals. From a speaker on the side, Nora Jones drifted softly into the air. And most importantly, sitting on the edge of the bed was Maya, clad in Riley’s favorite black and white dress, a look both formal and deeply alluring.

The brunette could barely find the words.

“Maya…” she said, breathlessly, “What’s…?”

“You said you wanted it to be special…” Maya cooed, standing and walking toward her girlfriend. “I wanted to make our first time everything you dreamed of.”

Riley stared into Maya’s blue eyes, smiling with adoration, but with a hint of disappointment.

“Peaches, we already had our first time…”

Maya raised an eyebrow and looked up, thoughtfully.

“Y’know, it’s funny, but… I don’t remember that.”

Riley softened, swooning as she continued to struggle.

“We can’t just… pretend that it didn’t happen…”

Maya slid closer, smiling.

“Of course we can,” she declared, voice low and soft. “Honey, I don’t care about last night, or any night before this one. All I know is that I love you, here, now, and always.”

She put a hand gently on the side of Riley’s neck, rubbing her thumb on her cheek. Riley closed her eyes and gasped softly.

“All I know is that I have never wanted anything like I want you right now,” Maya whispered, leaning close. “I want to make love to you, Riley.”

Riley gasped again, her eyes opening halfway, hazy and hot.

“And I want us to remember it forever.”

There was a pause as Riley’s eyes darted between Maya’s, her breathing slowly accelerating.

“Of course,” Maya pouted, falsely, “If you don’t _want_ to, we can just—Mmm!”

Her words were cut off by eager, hungry lips crashing onto hers, hands covering every inch of her body, wildly but with frantic purpose. Maya reciprocated, giving in to the aching throb always hiding behind every kiss, every touch, allowing herself to get lost at last, fully, in Riley Matthews.

Their embrace moved to the bed, their lips finally parting as Maya lay above Riley, the heat between their eyes outshining every candle.

“I love you,” Maya whispered.

Riley, her eyes wild and in awe, raised her face to meet her love’s.

“Show me…” she breathed against Maya’s lips.

The blonde couldn’t contain a small grin before embracing her soulmate again.

“Whatever you want.”

(Tasteful Paper Airplane Transition)


	5. Chapter 5

Zay and Lucas, their patience nearly gone, pounded on the dorm room door again.

“Guys, c’mon! Enough already!” Lucas hollered against the closed door.

“Seriously, you’ve gotta come up for air sometime!” Zay yelled.

Farkle and Smackle approached the door, a large brown paper bag in Farkle’s hand. They began greeting the other guys when their faces contorted in surprise.

“Wait… are they still…?!” Farkle exclaimed.

“For two days straight! It’s gotta smell like a monkey house in there!” Zay shook his head.

Farkle moved around them, pounding on the door himself.

“Hey, come out! We’re gonna watch a movie! I brought Chinese food!” He raised the huge bag as if they could see it.

Smackle shoved him aside, knocking herself.

“Regardless of the techniques employed, chaffing is a serious concern! I can bring you some Camel Lard if you need it!”

The others looked at her, bewildered, when they suddenly perked up their ears.

“Wait… do you hear…?”

“… yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…” came the high pitched sound from behind the door.

“It kinda sounds like…”

“… yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!”

The four friends stood staggered after the high pitched, squealing moan.

“Um…” Farkle croaked, blushing wildly, “Does she do that—“

He was cut off by the door opening, revealing the top half of Maya, sheet wrapped around her, sweat pouring down her forehead, hair tangled and matted. Her eyes were tired yet euphoric, her smile broad and cocky.

“Every. Single. Time!” She boasted with extreme pride.

“… Peaches…” beckoned Riley, exhausted but alluring, from inside the room.

“Gotta go, duty calls,” Maya announced before snatching the bag of food. “Seeya next month.”

Before anyone could react the door slammed shut again, loud giggles drifting from within.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was the most fun fic to write in a long time! I hope you enjoyed it, but if not, hey, it's all good! Lemme know why!
> 
> Every comment feels like the first time!


End file.
